


The Highest Bidder [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [37]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Mildly Dubious ConsentAlternate Universe - Slavery, No Underage Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sorcerers, but not really, kind of, not an alternate universe, spoilers through Left Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Everyone knew what They did with sorcerers these days. Through no choice of his own, Leonard Snart's about to learn all about it.-Response to tumblr prompt: kind-of AU where Lewis is auctioning off teenage Len, and Kronos has gone back in time and decides to buy Len (possibly originally to kill him), and leaves on his mask while they're interacting and adult Len only realizes who it was when interacting with Kronos.





	The Highest Bidder [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Highest Bidder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411174) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Recorded for the Low Pitch effect on my podfic bingo card.

**Title: The Highest Bidder**

**Fandom** : Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author** : [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:**  Mick/Len

 **Rating** : Unrated

 **Length** :

 **Summary** :

> Everyone knew what They did with sorcerers these days. Through no choice of his own, Leonard Snart's about to learn all about it.
> 
> -
> 
> Response to tumblr prompt: kind-of AU where Lewis is auctioning off teenage Len, and Kronos has gone back in time and decides to buy Len (possibly originally to kill him), and leaves on his mask while they're interacting and adult Len only realizes who it was when interacting with Kronos.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411174)  


Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Highest%20Bidder.mp3)


End file.
